Shades of Grey
by Alyiousa
Summary: Because not everything is black and white


**Title:** Shades of Grey  
**Disclaimer:** Taint mine, tis hers

Her heart was racing wildly in her chest before she forced it to slow, breathing deeply to control her heart rate and oxygen levels and stop the tremors coursing through her limbs. Her hand moved quickly, her lips moving in a constant stream of mumbled spells, barely stopping to draw breath as she waved her wand in all directions, taking down one Death Eater after another. Her breath puffed out in surprise when someone barrelled into her from behind. She landed on the muddy ground with a wet thwack, a body heavy on top her. Groaning with the effort she heaved it off of her where it rolled limply to the side.

It wasn't the first dead body that had been blasted into either her or her comrades. The strength of the spells had many flying through the air, landing haphazardly across the battleground that once was a school. That once was _her_ school. That once was her _home_. Rising to her feet she glanced quickly around, identifying any immediate danger to her or those on her side. Seeing Neville about to chase after Bellatrix on his own, Hermione spared a glance at the body that had crashed into hers. It was a Death Eater, she prodded the body none to gently with her foot, trying to discern if he was dead or just unconscious. She gasped when the nudge cause his hood to displace and a few strands of familiar hair became visible, a second one followed as her old school enemy groaned. He wasn't dead, but he was dying.

Hermione dropped to her knees and pulled the hood completely off, staring into the face of the boy who caused her more grief then any other during her seven short years at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy. She turned once more to face the battlefield and seeing Ron cut short the life of the Death Eater he was battling with she called out to him.

"RON! Neville has gone after Bellatrix, heading towards the Greenhouses. GO!" her voice strained at having to shout so loud to cover the distance between them  


Ron nodded once to show he understood, before spinning on his heel and surging towards the Greenhouses, Hermione felt a slight sense of relief when she saw Tonks following. Ron wasn't the immature boy he once was, she knew he could handle himself in a battle, but up against someone like Bellatrix she was glad he had Tonks as back-up.

A wheezy cough coming from beside her regained her attention. Making a decision, Hermione dragged his body over to the edge of the forbidden forest, where the trees could provide some form of seclusion. She loosened his robes, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. His breathing was weak, harsh, but his eyes were as alert as ever when he opened them.

"Wh-what are you doing Granger?" he asked her between hacking bouts of coughing. "Going to finish me off yourself?" even dying he managed to pull off a sneer his father would be proud of.

"Your ribs broke, a couple punctured your lungs, there's nothing I can do." she told him quietly, ignoring his comment.

Draco attempted a mocking laugh, but it just turned into a painful gasp.

"Like you would heal me anyway Granger".

Hermione remained silent. She was seated on the grassy floor, her knees tucked under her chin as she surveyed the battle that not five minutes ago she was a part of.

In the intervening minutes, Draco's breath became more and more ragged. Hermione guessed he had less then five minutes. She questioned her actions as she sat there. Wondering why she was 

sitting with the enemy when her friends were out there fighting, killing, _dying_.

"Why are you here?" his voice was so soft Hermione barely heard him. She almost laughed when he asked the same question she had been asking herself.

She thought about telling him that whatever he done, he was still a person. That his choice, his place in this war was as pre-destined as Harry's. That he couldn't never have joined the good side even if he wanted to. She thought about telling him that somewhere deep down, he was a good person, he couldn't kill Dumbledore, even when presented with the opportunity on a plate. That he was still a child underneath it all, much as she was, forced to fill adult shoes before they were ready. That not everything was black and white, there were many shades of grey in between.

She thought about telling him all of that. Instead she just shrugged and spoke the truth.

"No one deserves to die alone."

"Even me Granger?" he asked and Hermione was impressed that even now, a few breaths away from death he could mock her.

"Even you Malfoy" he coughed weakly and Hermione turned to him "It's time to let go now Malfoy" she told him softly.

"Don't tell me what to do." Hermione did laugh this time, he was pure Malfoy, right to the end.

He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, so heavily that Hermione thought he was gone. But he had strength enough to say one last thing.  


"Thank you."

His last words, the only nice thing he had ever said to her, ended on a soft sigh. His body finally gave up the fight and Hermione was left alone. A single tear seeped from her eyes. Of all the people who died today, Shacklebolt, Professor Sprout , Luna, it was Malfoy her first tear was over. He was much of a victim of this war as she, having no choice but to fight, having to grow up too quickly.

She allowed herself the ten second rule. Ten seconds to be sad, ten seconds to be scared, ten seconds to be hurt, ten seconds to feel emotion before you pulled yourself together and did what you had to do.

Hermione knew what she had to do. She rose steadily from her sitting position, stooping briefly to cover Draco with his hood once more. When she straightened she drew in a deep breath, readying herself for what would come. Flinging back her wet, sweaty hair she spotted Seamus Finnigan being cornered by two Death Eaters. Narrowing her eyes, she moved from standing perfectly still into a sprint, racing to her friends side, determined that no more of her former classmates would die tonight.

And if they did, none of them would die alone.


End file.
